


4th Year

by HowIsEverythingTaken



Series: Super Junior in Hogwarts [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowIsEverythingTaken/pseuds/HowIsEverythingTaken
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Choi Siwon, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook, Kim Youngwoon | Kangin/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: Super Junior in Hogwarts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545724
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Kyuhyun and Hermione entered the room where Hqrry and Ron slept.  
Harry was trashing in his sleep, looking uneasy. Kyuhyun shook him ,,Harry."  
Harry was flustered and still panicing.  
,,Harry!"  
He opened his eyes.  
,,Are you alright?"  
,,Bad dream." answered Harry tiredly ,,When did you get here?"  
,,Just now. You?" asked Hermione.  
,,Last night."  
Hermione went over to Ron's bed ,,Wake up. Wake up Ronald!"  
Ron quickly sat up ,,Bloody hell."  
,,Honestly. Get dressed, and don't go back to sleep. Come on Ron! Your mother says breakfast's ready."  
×××  
,,Where are we actually going?" asked Harry as the whole family was nearing the forest. Ron shrugged ,,Don't know. Hey Dad! Where are we going?"  
,,Haven't the foggiest, keep up!" yelled Mr. Weasly.  
,,Arthur! It's about time son." said a man who was standing by the tree.  
,Sorry Amos. Some of us had a bit of a sleepy start. This is Amos Diggory everyone, he works with me at the ministry." a young boy jumped down the tree ,,And this strapping young lad must be Cedric, am I right?"  
,,Yes sir."  
Amos looked at Harry ,,Merlin's beard, you must be Harry Potter."  
,,Yes sir."  
,,Great great pleasure." they shook hands.,,Pleasure to meet you too sir."  
They started walking again.  
,,Oh, and Kyuhyun," said Ginny, grinning at older boy ,,How's it going with your boyfriend?"  
,,He's not my boyfriend!" said Kyuhyun defensively. Ron and Harry joined them ,,Who?"  
Kyuhyun groaned ,,We're not dating."  
,,Yet." said Ginny ,,He's flirting with you."  
,,Yeah, sure, Ginny." Kyuhyun rolled his eyes.   
They walked on up the hill.  
,That's it sir, just over there." said Mr. Weasley.  
,,Shall we? We don't want to be late." said Amos. They came to a boot on top of the hillside.  
,,Why are they all standing around that manky old boot?" asked Harry.  
,,That isn't just any old manky boot mate." said Fred.  
,,It's a portkey." added George. Everyone was in a circle putting their hands on the boot.  
,,Time to go. Ready?" asked Amos.  
,,What's a 'portkey'?" asked Harry.  
,,After 3. One…Two…"  
Arthur noticed Harry didn't hold the boot ,,Harry!"  
Harry rushed over and put his hand on the boot.  
,,Three!"  
There was a white flash and suddenly they were all flying through the air.  
,,Let go, kids!" yelled Mr. Weasley.  
,,What??" asked Hermione.  
,,Let! Go!'  
Harry, Hermione and the young Weasleys crashed to the ground with a thump. Arthur, Amos, Cedric and Kyuhyun came down more gracefully.  
,,I bet that cleared your sinuses eh?" asked Mr. Weasley. Cedric helped Harry to his feet and Kyuhyun helped Hermione.  
×××  
They walked across the field and they saw a massive crowd gathered and cheering, tents were set up all over.  
,,Well kids, welcome to the Quidditch World Cup!" said Mr. Weasley, smiling. They walked into the crowd, taking in the sights. Kyuhyun hooked arms with Hermione and Harry who in turn hooked arms with Ron.  
Music was playing and people flew about overhead on brooms.  
They approached a small tent.  
,,Parting of the waves I think old chap, see you at the match." said Amos and he with Cedric walked off.  
,,See ya later, Cedric." called Harry.  
,,Home sweet home." said Mr. Weasley as they entered the tent, the inside wass many times bigger than the outside.  
,,Girls. Choose a bunk and unpack. Ron, get out of the kitchen we're all hungry."  
,,Yeah get out of the kitchen Ron." repeated the twins.  
,,Feet off the table."  
,,Feet off the table." they took their feet off the table and put them back on as soon as Arthur has walked past. Kyuhyun grinned at Harry who smiled ,,I love magic."  
×××  
The Weasleys, Harry, Kyuhyun and Hermione were finding their seats.  
,,Blimey Dad, how far up ARE we?" asked Ron. Lucius Malfoy and Draco, who were walking below them, started talking ,,Well put it this way, if it rains… you'll be the first to know." said Malfoy. Draco continued ,,Father and I are in the minister's box, by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself."  
Kyuhyun started dragging Harry away.  
,,Don't boast Draco. There's no need with these people." suddenly Malfoy's staff catched Harry's clothes, stopping him ,,Do enjoy yourself won't you. While you can."  
Kyuhyun glared at the man and kicked the staff away.

The ceremonies began. Balloons flew and fireworks went off.  
,,Come on up, take your seats. I told you these seats would be worth waiting for." said Mr. Weasley at very top.  
,,Come on!" yelled George.  
,,It's the Irish!" joined him Fred.  
Five green and white figures flew through the air on their brooms leaving a colored trail behind them. A glittering leprechaun appeared in the sky and started dancing. Everyone was excited.   
,,Here come the Bulgarians!" yelled Kyuhyun excitedly.  
Five red figures this time, one of them performed a stunt on his broom. One of them appeared on the large screen. The crowd began to chant ,,Krum, Krum, Krum."  
Viktor Krum waved to the crowd.  
,,Good evening!" said the announcer ,,It gives me great pleasure to welcome each and every one of you to the final of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup. Let the match begin!"  
×××  
Ron jumped up on the table ,,There's no one like Krum. He's like a bird the way he rides the wind. He's more than an athlete, he's an artist."  
The twins were bumbling about in a comical way muttering ,,Krummmm."  
,,Think you're in love Ron?" asked Ginny.  
,,Viktor I love you! Viktor I do!" sung the twins, Harry joining in ,,When we're apart my heart beats only for youuu!"  
Outside were heard loud noises.  
,,Sounds like the irish have got their pride on." commented Kyuhyun. Arthur suddenly ran inside ,,Stop! Stop it. It's not the irish. We've gotta get out of here. Now."  
×××  
Arthur rushed them outside the tent ,,Get back to the portkey everybody, and stick together. Fred, George… Ginny is your responsibility."  
Some figures in pointed hoods carrying flaming torches were walking across the campsite chanting ominous noises. The crowd was paniced and rushing all over.  
Kyuhyun tried to grab Harry but the crowd separated them. 

Harry was running. Suddenly he crashed into Ron, Kyuhyun and Hermione.  
,,Been looking for you for ages." said Ron.  
,,Thought we lost you." added Kyuhyun.  
,,What is THAT?" asked Harry. They looked at the monstrous thing in the sky, Harry hold his head in pain. Kyuhyun catched him before he fell to the ground. All of the sudden they were fired on, falling to the ground nonetheless.  
,,Stop! That's my son." Mr. Weasley and others approached ,,Ron, Harry, Kyuhyun, Hermione are you alright?"  
The trio nodded.  
,,Which of you conjured this?" asked Barty.  
,,You can't possibly."  
,Do not lie! You have been discovered at the scene of the crime!"  
,,Crime?" asked Harry.  
,,Barty, they're just kids."  
Harry turned to his friends ,,What crime?"  
,,Harry it's his mark." said Hermione.  
,,Those people tonight, in the masks… they're his too aren't they? They're his followers."  
,,Follow me." said Barty.  
,,There was a man. Before. There."  
,,All of you, this way."  
,,Harry, who?" asked Mr. Weasley.  
,,I dunno. I didn't see his face."  
×××  
Harry, Ron, Kyuhyun and Hermione were seated on a train. Leeteuk and Ryeowook came rushing in, KangIn, Heechul and Yesung right behind. They told them what happened in shortcut when Siwon arrived as well, just to check if Kyuhyun was alright. When the Gryffindor left Kyuhyun's cheeks were light pink. Before anyone could say anything about it a voice called out ,,Anything from the trolley? Anything from the trolley?"  
The lady appeared at their door ,,Anything from the trolley dears?"  
,,Packet of drewbals and a liquorice wand." said Ron, but saw he hasn't enough money ,,On second thought, just the drewbals."  
,,It's alright I'll get it." said Kyuhyun. Ron smiled at him ,,Just the drewbals, thanks."  
Harry and Kyuhyun exchanged a glance.  
Cho Chang walked up to the trolley ,,Two pumpkin pasties please."  
Harry and Cho looked at each other and smiled.  
,,Thank you." said Cho and left.  
,,Anything sweet for you dear?" asked the lady.  
,,Oh no thank you I'm not hungry." said Harry. Kyuhyun rolled his eyes and bought some things. He returned to his seat, throwing drewbals and a liquorice wand at Ron.  
,,This is horrible, how can the ministry not know who conjured it. Isn't there any security or?" asked Hermione.  
,,Loads according to Dad, that's what worried them so much." said Ron.  
,,Happened right under their noses." nodded Kyuhyun. Leeteuk saw Harry rubbing his head ,,It's hurting again isn't it, your scar."  
,,I'm fine." said Harry.  
,,You know Sirius will want to hear about this. What you saw at the world cup, and the dream." said Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I changed the classes a little.

Four flying horses flew through the air pulling a carriage coming in to land at Hogwarts. The crowds cheered.  
,,Clear the runway." called Hagrid.  
,,Well there's something you don't see every day." said Harry. A large ship emerged from under the water and approached too.  
×××  
In the Great hall they were sitting at their respective houses as Dumbledore talked ,,Now we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. You see Hogwarts has been choosen…" a man ran up the aisle limping in a comical way, he whispered something to Dumbledore and left in the same fashion ,,So Hogwarts has been choosen to host a legendary event. The Tri-Wizard tournament. Now for those of you who do not know, the tri-wizard tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single contestant is selected to compete. Now let me be clear, if choosen you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted, but more of that later." Harry looked at Ravenclaw table and saw Kyuhyun looking equally shocked and terrified ,,For now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of magic and their headmistress Madam Maxime."  
A group of girls dressed in blue danced up the aisle and released butterflies into the air. They bowed and everyone applauds.  
,,And now our friends from the north, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and the high master Igor Karkaroff."  
A series of older boys walked up the aisle brandishing bo staffs, twirling them around and periodically stabbing them into the ground with a spark effect.  
,,Blimey it's him, Viktor Krum!" said Ron.  
Leeteuk and Ryeowook stared at them.  
,,Don't you two have a boyfriend or something?" asked Shindong. Other two looked at him ,,No!"  
The boys breathed some fire.  
,,Albus!" said Karkaroff  
,,Igor." they embraced.

,,Your attention please!" said Dumbledore after the dinner ,,I would like to say a few words. Eternal glory, that is what awaits the student who wins the tri-wizard tournament. But to do this that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks. For this reason the ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of the department of international magic cooperation Mister Bartimus Crouch." Thunder roared overhead, rain began leaking through the roof and screams broke out. A strange man stood in the doorway, he cast some magic upwards and sealed the roof. Peace was restored.  
,,That's Mad-Eye Moody." said Namjoon, next to Kyuhyun.  
,,Alastor Moody?" asked Taehyung. Jimin frowned ,,Who?"  
,,He was a catcher. Half the cells in Azkaban are full thanks to him. He's supposed to be mad as a hatter though these days." said Taehyung, word kind of admiration in his voice. This man entered the room and began walking. He limped, breathing heavily as he went.  
,,My dear old friend, thanks for coming." said Dumbledore.  
,,That stupid roof." muttered Mad-Eye taking a drink.  
,,What's that he's drinking do you suppose?" asked Siwon. ,,I don't know but I don't think it's Pumpkin Juice." said Harry.  
,,After much deliberation the ministry has concluded that for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the tri-wizard tournament. This decision is final." said Barty. The crowd was unsettled, people were booing, only Kyuhyun looked somehow relieved.  
,,That's rubbish! You don't know what you're doing!" yelled George.  
,,Silence!" Dumbledore cast magic over a box which melded into a goblet containing a blue flame ,,The goblet of fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament merely write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly, if choosen there's no turning back. As from this moment the tri-wizard tournament has begun."  
×××  
Kyuhyun was sitting next to Hermione behind Harry and Ron. They were whispering about something when Moody entered the classroom.  
,,Alastor Moody." he wrote his name on the board ,,Ministry malcontent. And your new defence against the dark arts teacher. I'm here because Dumbledore asked me, end of story, goodbye, the end. Any questions? When it comes to the dark arts, I believe in a practical approach. But first, which of you can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?"  
,,Three sir." said Hermione.  
,,And they are so named?"  
,,Because they are unforgivable. Use of any one of them will…"  
,,Will earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban. Correct. Now the ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do. I say different! You need to know what you're up against, you need to be prepared, you need to find somewhere else to put your chewing gum other than the underside of your desk Mr Finnigan!"  
,,Aw no way, the old codger can see out the back of his head." said the boy. Mad-Eye threw the chalk in anger.  
,,So, which curse shall we see first? Cho!"  
,,Yes…"  
,,Give us a curse."  
,,My mum told me about one… The imperious curse."  
,,Ahhh yes," he turned to Ron ,,your father would know all about that. Gave the ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago. Perhaps this will show you why." Mad-Eye popped open a jar with a spider in it ,,Hello. What a little beauty." he used his wand to send it around the class ,,Don't worry. Completely harmless."  
The class was unsettled.  
,,But if she bites… she's lethal!" Draco laughed ,What are you laughing at?" he send the spider onto Draco's face and the class started to laugh.  
,,Talented isn't she? What shall I have her do next? Jump out the window? Drown herself?" he had the spider over a bucket of water, it was wriggling. The class went silent instantly.  
,,Scores of witches and wizards have claimed that they only do did you-know-whose bidding under the influence of the imperious curse. But here's the rub, how do we sort out the liars?" he looked at Neville ,,Another… another… Come on come on. Longbottom is it? Up."  
Neville stood up, shaking a littlen ,,There's the um… The cruciatus curse."  
,,Correct! Correct! Come come. Particularly nasty. The torture curse." Mad-Eye began torturing the spider with magic, it squealed. Neville was staring at it, now shaking even more.  
,,Stop it!" yelled Hermione ,,Can't you see it's bothering him, stop it!" agreed Kyuhyun. Mad-Eye stopped, just now looking at very disturbed Neville. The professor picked up the spider which ess still making a noise ,,Perhaps you could give us the last unforgivable curse Miss Granger." Hermione shook her head. He cast a spell and the spider disintegrated ,,The killing curse. Only one person is known to have survived it. And he's sitting in this room."  
He approached Harry's desk and took a drink.  
×××  
,,Brilliant isn't he! Completely demented of course. Terrifying to be in the same room with, he's really been there you know." said Ron and they were walking down the stairs.  
,,There's a reason those curses are unforgivable, and to perform them in a classroom. I mean did you see Neville's face." said Hermione, Kyuhyun nodding in agreement. They saw a boy on the stairs facing the window.  
,,Neville?" asked Hermione. Mad-Eye approached Neville and patted him on the shoulder ,,Son. You alright?"  
Neville nodded.  
,,Come on, we'll have a cup of tea. I want to show you something."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit uneventful, but I promise the next one will be better! I just have to get there somehow.

Older students were placing their names into the flame as others applauded, Cedric being one of them.  
,,Eternal glory, be brilliant wouldn't it? In three years from now we'll be old enough to be choosen." said Ron.  
,,Yeah well rather you than me." said Harry. Kyuhyun nodded in agreement ,,I'll leave it up to you."  
The twins come up, cheering.  
,Thank you thank you, well lads we've done it." said George.  
,,Cooked it up just this morning." added Fred.  
,,It's not going to work." said Hermione. The twins came up beside her.  
,,Oh yeah? And why's that?"  
,,You see this? This is an age line. Dumbledore drew it himself." said Ryeowook.  
,,So?"  
,,So a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by something pathetically dimwitted such as an age potion."  
,,That's why it's so brilliant."  
,,Ready Fred?"  
,,Ready George?"  
Ryeowook and Hermione exchanged a glance. The twins jumped inside the age line, and cheer. They put their names in the flame and do a high-five. The flame fired up and they were flung across the room onto the floor. When they got up they had full heads of grey hair and beards.  
,,Told you!" called Ryeowook as they started to argue and fight.  
The room suddenly became silent as Viktor Krum walked in and put his name in the flame. He looked at Hermione and she smiled.  
×××  
,,Sit down please. And now the moment you've all been waiting for, the champions selection!" Dumbledore approached the blue flame and it glowed red. A name came out. Everyone looked on anxiously.   
,,The Durmstrang champion is… Viktor Krum!"  
The Durmstrang crowd cheered and another name came out.  
,,The champion from Beauxbatons… Fleur Delacour."  
The Beauxbatons girls cheered as Fleur walked up. Another name came out.  
,,The Hogwarts champion… Cedric Diggory."  
Hogwarts pupils cheered as Cedric took the stage.  
,,Excellent! we now have our three champions! But in the end only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory the tri-wizard cup!"  
People cheered, but the goblet glowed red once more and another name flew out. Everyone got silent. Dumbledore took it and read ,,Harry Potter. Harry Potter? Harry Potter!"  
,,Go on Harry. Harry for goodness sake." said Hermione and pushed Harry.  
Harry slowly walked up, Dumbledore gave him the paper. Voices in the crowd shout out ,,He's a cheat! He's not even seventeen yet."  
Kyuhyun looked ready to faint. Leeteuk almost jumped out from his seat, Kangin holding him in place.  
×××  
Kyuhyun was sitting at Hufflepuff table with Yesung and Heechul, his two friends opposite of him.  
,,You don't actually think it was Harry's idea, do you?" asked Heechul.  
,,Of course not!" said Leeteuk immediately.  
,,It just weird… Don't you think?" asked Ryeowook.  
,,You've been with him for Sorcerer's stone and watched one of our teachers turn to werewolf and this is weird? One would think you would expect that."  
The trio looked at each other and nodded ,,Yeah… We should've expected that." muttered Leeteuk.  
×××  
,,Do you have to stare at him so much?" asked Yesung. Ryeowook shrugged, eyes not leaving Krum ,,Why? You jealous?'  
Siwon, Kangin and Yesung exchanged a look.  
,,Should we be?" asked Kang-In.  
,,Depends." said Leeteuk dreamily. Kyuhyun sighed ,,Just look at him."  
Siwon frowned in disgust ,,I don't get what's so special about him."  
,,Use your eyes, Siwon."   
Each of the older boys grabbed one of the younger ones and turned them around, dragging them away.  
,,What are you doing?!" yelped Ryeowook, shocked.  
×××  
Harry and Kyuhyun were sitting at the lakeside, Neville and Leeteuk in the water with some plants.  
Harry and Kyuhyun were looking at Neville's book ,,Magical water plants of the highland Lochs?" asked Harry.  
,,Moody gave it to me. That day we had tea." said Neville. Leeteuk waved as Hermione, Ryeowook and Ron walked up to them.  
The three whispered for a second. It was clear Ron and Harry were not on speaking terms. Ryeowook and Hermione walked up to Harry ,,Ron would like us to tell you that Seamus told him…" started Ryeowook, frowning, Hermione taking over ,,…that Dean was told by Parvati that Hagrid was looking for you."  
,,Is that right?" asked Harry ,,Well… what?"  
,,Uhhh…" they walked back to Ron for more whispering and came back ,,Dean was told by Parvati that…" Hermione stopped and Ryeowook looked at Harry pleadingly ,,Please don't ask us say it again. Hagrid's looking for you."  
,,Well you can tell Ron-"  
,,We're NOT owls!" snapped Ryeowook and walked in completely different direction, Hermione going back to Ron.  
×××  
The next morning Kyuhyun was dragging himself to the Great hall when he was suddenly pulled aside, yelping.  
,,Dragons." said Harry. Kyuhyun blinked at him, cross-eyed and still not fully awake ,,What?"  
,,The first task! It's dragons!"  
,,Oh!" Kyuhyun finally got it, Harry rolled his eyes ,,Do others know?" asked Ravenclaw.  
,,Fleur and Krum do. I'm going to tell Cedric today."  
,,Okay… And why did you push me to the wall like this?"  
,,What?" Harry frowned and then let go of his friend ,,Right, sorry."  
×××  
Kyuhyun was sitting in the library with Siwon when Ginny and her friend entered. Ginny waved at him and grinned knowingly. Older boy hid his face behind his book.  
Siwon looked up, confused ,,Are you okay?"  
Kyuhyun nodded.  
,,You know… I-I wanted to ask you something."  
Younger boy peaked over the top of his book ,,What is it?"  
,,I-uh…" Siwon looked down, embarrassed ,,Never mind."  
,,No, I want to know. What is it?"  
Siwon muttered something and Ravenclaw frowned, putting his book down ,,What?"  
Older boy took deep breat and looked Kyuhyun in the eyes ,,Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me? As a date, I mean…" Kyuhyun stared at him for a second, face red ,,Ifyoudon'twantit'sfineIunderstand-"  
,,I would like to go…"  
Siwon stopped and looked at Kyuhyun who averted his eyes ,,Really?"  
Ravenclaw nodded, bitting his lip.  
,,Kyuhyun!"  
The two of them whipped around to see Leeteuk running up to them. Hufflepuff boy just waved his hand at librarian who shushed him. Leeteuk sat on the chair next to Kyuhyun, almost falling over with it.  
,,What's going on?" asked Kyuhyun.  
,,You won't believe what Mad-Eye just did." laughed Leeteuk.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was pacing nervously. Hermione and Leeteuk ran up to the tent door whispering in ,,Pssst! Harry? Is that you?" asked Hermione.  
,,Yeah." whispered Harry back.  
,,How are you feeling? OK?" asked Leeteuk.  
,,The key is to concentrate. After that you just have to…"  
,,Battle a dragon." gulped Harry. Leeteuk chuckled quietly ,,Kyuhyun said to tell you if the dragon went out of control he'll just jump in as a bait."  
Harry chuckled ,,How generous."  
Hermione entered the tent and hugged Harry. A bright camera flashed and Leeteuk came in just as Rita Skeeter the journalist approached ,,Young love! Ohh how… stirring. If everything goes unfortunately today you might make the front page."  
Viktor approached as well, frowning ,,You have no business here. This tent is for champions and friends."  
,,No matter. We've got what we wanted." Rita left and Dumbledore with other headmasters entered ,,Good day, champions. Gather round please. Now you've waited, you've wondered and at last the moment has arrived. The moment only four of you can fully appreciate." the champions gathered around him in a circle ,,What are you doing here, Miss Granger, Mr. Park?"  
,,Oh um…" Leeteuk averted his eyes, Hermione grabbed his arm ,,Sorry we'll just go." they left quickly.  
×××  
,,Three of our champions have now faced their dragons and so each one of them will proceed to the next task. And now our fourth and final contestant." said Dumbledore. Harry entered the rocky arena. The crowd were cheering his name, only his friends were sitting anxiously. He saw the golden egg sitting alone, he made a run for it but the dragon appeared and Harry was forced to retreat behind a rock as the dragon flamed him. Harry stumbled around the arena.  
,,Your wand, Harry! Your wand!" yelled Hermione with Kyuhyun. Harry summoned a broom, jumping on and flying off, the dragon giving a chase. The dragon burst through the crowd and they looked stunned.

The crowd was mostly silent, Hermione, Kyuhyun, Leeteuk and Ryeowook looking around nervously. Then Harry flew towards them and the crowd erupted. Harry went straight for the golden egg.  
×××  
Harry lifted the golden egg, people around him cheering. The Weasly twins had Harry sitting on their shoulders.  
,,We knew you wouldn't die Harry." said George.  
,,Lose a leg." continued Fred.  
,,Or an arm."  
,,Pack it in altogether."  
,,NEVER!" yelled both of them.  
,,Go on Harry, what's the clue?" asked Ryeowook curiously.  
Harry opened the egg and a loud horrific screech came out, he closed it again.  
,,What the bloody hell was that?" everyone turned around to see Ron in the doorway.  
,,Alright everyone, go back to your knitting. This is gonna be uncomfortable enough without all you nosey sods listening in." said Fred, shushing everyone away.  
,,I reckon you'd have to be barking mad to put your own name in the goblet of fire." said Ron.  
,,Caught on have you. Took you long enough." said Harry.  
,,Wasn't just me who thought you'd done it. Everyone was saying it behind your back."  
,,Brilliant. That makes me feel loads better."  
,,At least I warned you about the dragons."  
,,Hagrid warned me about the dragons."  
Their other friends exchanged a look.  
,,Oh no no, I did. Don't you remember? I told Hermione and Ryeowook to tell you that Seamus told me that Parvati told Dean that Hagrid was looking for you. Seamus never actually told me anything, so it was really me all along. I thought you'd be alright, you know, after you figured that out."  
,,Who could possibly figure that out? That's completely mental."  
Ron grinned ,,Yeah it is isn't it. Suppose I was a bit distraught."  
Hermione rolled her eyes ,,Boys." she smiled.  
×××  
In the Great hall Leeteuk, Ryeowook and Kyuhyun were staring at Krum again.  
Harry was looking at Cho in exchange.  
,,Don't you think you're creeping him out?" asked Yesung the three boys.  
,,I think he had worse then three teenagers half his size staring at him." said Ron.  
Hermione was reading a newspaper, clearly angry ,,Look at this! I can't believe it she's done it again. Miss Granger a plain but ambitious girl seems to be developing a taste for famous wizards. Her latest prey sources report is none other than the Bulgarian bon-bon Viktor Krum. No word yet on how Harry Potter's taking this latest emotional blow."  
,,Plain?" asked Kyuhyun, frowning and looking at Hermione instead of Krum. Siwon looked relieved.  
A young boy walked up holding a package ,,Parcel for you, Mr. Weasley."  
,,Thank you Nigel." said Ron, taking the package. Nigel stayed gazing at Harry ,,Not now Nigel. Later. Go on." Nigel left. Harry raised an eyebrow at Ron ,,I told him I'd get him Harry's autograph. Oh look mum's sent me something. Mum sent me a dress?"  
,,Well it does match your eyes." said Heechul, sitting next to him and looking inside the box ,,Is there a bonnet?"  
Ron gave him a sarcastic smile and turned to his sister ,,Ginny these must be for you."  
,,I'm not wearing that it's ghastly." said Ginny. Hermione laughed ,,They're not for Ginny they're for you!"  
,,Dress robes." added Kyuhyun.  
,,Dress robes? For what?"  
×××  
,,Yule ball? Date?! What?!" Ryeowook seemed about ready to collapse ,,What if I just don't go?"  
,,Why wouldn't you go?" asked Hermione.  
,,I don't want to go with a girl and I don't think any guy would want to go with me! And I can't go alone!"  
,,Are you sure? I know about at least three guys who would go with you."  
Ryeowook looked up at her ,,Like who?"  
×××  
Leeteuk and Kangin entered the Great Hall, hand in hand, both smiling like idiots.  
,,So I guess you've got a date." said Ron bitterly when they sat down. Leeteuk nodded happily.  
×××  
,,Why do they always have to travel in packs? How are you supposed to get one alone to ask them…" said Harry as they were going around packs of girls.  
,,Blimey Harry, you slayed dragons. If you can't get a date who can?" asked Ron.  
,,I think I'd take the dragon right now."  
Groups of girls gave them icy looks and turned their backs.  
×××  
,,Ryeowook! Wait!"  
Hufflepuff turned around to see Yesung running up to him ,,Yes?"  
,,I have to ask you something."  
Ryeowook blinked and looked at Heechul behind Yesung ,,What? What's going on?"  
,,Do you have a date for Yule ball?"  
,,I… I was planning on not going. Why?"  
Heechul rolled his eyes ,,How are you my brother…"  
,,Well… Would you… Would you like to go with me?"  
Yesung closed his eyes, ready for Ryeowook to start laughing, but instead younger boy hugged him around neck ,,Of course! Yes! I-I mean…" he let go of Yesung, cheeks red ,,I would-I would like that…"  
Yesung smiled happily.


	5. Chapter 5

The six of them plus Siwon, Kangin and Yesung were at the lakeside. Viktor Krum was training, a group of girls following him around.  
Kyuhyun, Ryeowook and Leeteuk were staring, but less visibly this time.  
,,I know you're looking at him." said Yesung. Ryeowook looked up at him, grinning ,,Sorry. Can't help it."  
Siwon put protective hand around Kyuhyun's waist.  
,,Oh, come on! When did you two get together?!" asked Ron.  
,,When we were in Hogsmeade." said Siwon.  
,,On a date." added Kyuhyun, sticking out his tongue at Ron.  
Krum smiled at Hermione who smiled back.

,,I hate dress robes." muttered Kyuhyun after a moment ,,They're uncomfortable and I look ridiculous in them!"  
,,I'm sure you'll look good." smiled Siwon.  
,,I'm sure I'll not."  
×××  
The trio and Kyuhyun were sitting on the classroom.  
,,This is mad. At this rate we'll be the only ones in our year without dates." said Ron. Severus Snape walked past and slapped Ron over the head ,,Well, us and Neville!"  
,,But then again he can take himself." said Harry.  
,,It might interest you to know that Neville's already got someone." said Kyuhyun, looking annoyed. Ron gasped ,,Now I'm really depressed."  
Fred handed Ron a note "GET A MOVE ON OR ALL THE GOOD ONES WILL HAVE GONE!".  
Ron turned to Hermione ,,Well Hermione, you're a girl."  
,,Oh well spotted." said Hermione sarcastically.  
,,Come on. It's one thing for a bloke to show up alone. For a girl it's just sad."  
,,I won't be going alone because believe it or not someone's asked me. And I said yes." Hermione stormed off.  
Ron looked at Kyuhyun ,,Can you believe her?"  
Kyuhyun shrugged ,,What do you expect her to do? Wait for you to take pity on her?"  
Ron rolled his eyes and looked at Harry ,,Look. We've just got to grit our teeth and do it. Tonight when we get back to the common room, we'll both have partners. Agreed?"  
,,Agreed."  
Kyuhyun sighed.  
,,Don't say a word. You already have a date, your opinion doesn't count."  
Ravenclaw put his hands up in surrender.  
×××  
,,Heechul-hyung, do you have a date?" asked Ryeowook. He, Heechul, Kyuhyun, Leeteuk and their respective dates were in an empty classroom, sitting around. Heechul shook his head ,,Nope."  
,,How come?" asked Leeteuk.  
Older shrugged ,,Don't really want anyone. But you're here to dance aren't you?" everyone nodded ,,Good. Come here. The one dancing male part put one hand on the others waist…"  
×××  
In the dancehall soft music played and everyone was well dressed, gathered in the hall.  
Heechul was talking about something, Yesung having a hand around Ryeowo's waist

Elsewhere Ron was getting dressed in front of a mirror. He looked paniced and uncomfortable in his ridiculous dress robes.  
Harry and Kyuhyun walked in, Harry dressed in a more conventional suit and Kyuhyun in expensive looking robes, looking jjusz slightly uncomfortable.  
,,What are those?" aed Ron.  
,,My dress robes." said Harry.  
,,Well they're alright. No lace, no dodgy little collar."  
,,Well I expect yours are more traditional."  
,,Traditional? They're ancient! I look like my great aunt Tessie." he sniffed at his clothes ,,I smell like my great aunt Tessie. Murder me, guys."

Harry, Kyuhyun and Ron were walking down the stairs into the hall. Ron was fidgeting with his outfit ,,Leave it alone."  
,,Poor kid, bet she's alone in her room crying her eyes out." said Ron.  
,,Who?" frowned Kyuhyun.  
,,Hermione of course. Come on, why'd you think she wouldn't tell us who she's coming with?"  
,,Because we'd take the mickey out of her if she did."  
,,Because nobody asked her. I would have taken her myself if she weren't so bleeding proud."  
Kyuhyun stood in front of them frown on his face ,,Stop it. Just shut up already! For your information she told me who she's going with and I refuse to listen to this! Hermione's great girl and just because you're unable to see her this way doesn't mean other boys have to be like that too!" he stormed off. The boys exchanged a look.  
Kyuhyun ran down the stairs next to Siwon. Older boy frowned ,,What's wrong?"  
,,Ron is behaving like an idiot." huffed Kyuhyun, looking up at Siwon and smiling a little ,,You look good."  
Siwon iled at him too ,,You look good too."  
They entered the hall with Ryeowook, Yesung, Leeteuk and Kangin following close behind.  
Loud music played as the champions head to the dancefloor with their partners. Kyuhyun catched eyes of Hermione who was going hand in hand with Krum. Kyuhyun smiled at her and she returned the smile.  
,,Isn't she beautiful?" asked Ryeowook.  
,,Stunning." muttered Yesung, staring at younger boy.  
The champions danced. Soon others joined in, Dumbledore and McGonagall, Mr Filch and his cat, Hagrid and Madame Maxime. Mad-Eye sits on the sidelines drinking.  
Siwon offered his hand to Kyuhyun who took it and they came to the dancefloor, followed by othe two pairs.

,,You look very pretty you know that?" asked Kangin. Leeteuk smiled shyly and stared at KangIn's chest ,,Thank you… You look nice too…"  
Kangin took his waist and Leeteuk jumped in the air with other girls/guys.

,,Heechul is good teacher, don't you think?" asked Siwon when Kyuhyun landed on the ground. Younger boy hummed and nodded.  
×××  
The music was now rock played by the Weird Sisters fronted by Jarvis Cocker from Pulp. The crowd was jumping. Harry, Ron and their dates were sitting some distance away looking miserable.  
Heechul and other boys sat around them, Kyuhyun looking still angry at Ron.  
,,Hermione's looking like she's having a great time." said Siwon, just by the way.  
,,Yeah. I'm happy for her." agreed Ryeowook.  
,,And jealous aren't you?" teased his older brother. Ryeowook rolled his eyes, smiling ,,I think everyone are a bit jealous." he looked at Yesung ,,But I'm still happy."  
Yesung smiled down at him and hugged him.  
Hermione came up to them, smiling ,,Hot isn't it? Viktor's gone to get drinks. Care to join us?"  
,,No, we'd NOT care to join you and Viktor." snapped Ron.  
,,What's got your wand in a knot?"  
,,He's a Durmstrang. You're fraternising with the enemy."  
,,The enemy?" gasped Kyuhyun, glaring at Ron.  
,,Who was it wanting his autograph?" asked Leeteuk  
,,Besides, the whole point of the tournament is international magical cooperation, to make friends." said Hermione.  
Ron huffed ,,I think he's got a bit more than friendship on his mind."  
Hermione walked off, slowly the boys followed her. Kyuhyun stood in front of Ron who looked up at him ,,What?"  
Ravenclaw didn't say anything, just slapped Ron as hard as he could and left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if the change I did here is good or not… Let me know what you think about it. If it is too bad I'll edit the chapter!

,,Harry, you told me you'd figured the egg out weeks ago. The task is two days from now." said Hermione.  
,,Really? I had no idea. I suppose Viktor's already figured it out." answered Harry. Kyuhyun sighed and hid his face in his scarf. Siwon smiled down at him and hugged him around waist.  
,,I wouldn't know, we didn't actually talk about tournament. Actually we didn't really talk at all, Viktor's more of a physical being. I just mean he's not particularly… Mostly he watches me study. It's a bit annoying actually. You are trying to figure this egg out aren't you?"  
,,What's that supposed to mean?"  
,,I mean these tasks are supposed to test you, in the most brutal way they're almost cruel. And um, I'm scared for you. You got by the dragon mostly on nerve, I'm not sure it's going to be enough this time."  
,,Hey, Potter."  
The four turned around ,,Cedric." said Harry.  
,,How are you?"  
,,Spectacular."  
,,Look I realise I never really thanked you properly for tipping me off about those dragons."  
,,Forget about it. I'm sure you would have done the same for me."  
,,Exactly. You know the prefects bathroom on the fifth floor?" Harry nodded ,,It's not a bad place for a bath. Just take your egg and mull things over in the hot water."  
Cedric left. Harry and others exchanged a glance.  
×××  
They were all in the library except for Harry. Kyuhyun was sitting opposite of Ron, but didn't look at him even once.  
,,Okay, enough you two." said Heechul, making everyone look at him ,,Kyuhyun, I know you're angry, but can't you two just talk it out instead of… this… whatever it is. It's awkward and it's getting on my nerves!"  
,,He's right." nodded Kang-In.  
×××  
They were all sitting around, talking about the egg. Kyuhyun had a t-shirt with shirt sleeves for the first time since he got the scar from his grandmother. Hermione helped him bandage it beforehand so the scar wasn't visible. Siwon was asking what happened, but after Kyuhyun refused to tell him and almost started to cry, Siwon dropped the subject.  
,,Harry, tell me again." said Hermione.  
,,Come seek us where our voices sound." said Harry.  
,,The black lake, that's obvious." said Leeteuk.  
,,An hour long you'll have to look."  
,,Again obvious, though I must admit potentially problematic." said Ryeowook.  
,,Potentially problematic? When was the last time you held your breath under the water for an hour, Ryeowook?"  
,,Look Harry, we can do this. We can figure it out." said Kyuhyun as Moody appeared in the doorway ,,Hate to break up this scholar session but Professor McGonagall would like to see you in her office. Not all of you, just Cho and Granger."  
,,But sir, the second task is only hours away and…" tried to reason the two, but professor stopped them ,,Exactly. Presumably Potter is well prepared by now and could do with a good night's sleep. Go. Now! Longbottom!" Neville appeared from behind a bookcase ,,Why don't you help Potter and his friends put his books back."  
Moody with Hermione and Kyuhyun left and others started putting the books back.  
,,You know, if you're interested in plants you'd be better with Gorshok's Guide to Herbology. Do you know there's a wizard in Nepal whose growing gravity resistant trees?" asked Neville. Harry turned to him ,,Neville. No offense, but I really don't care about plants. Now if there's a Tibetan turnip that will allow me to breathe underwater for an hour then great."  
,,I don't know about a turnip but you can always use gilliweed."  
Everyone turned to look at him.  
×××  
,,The Beauxbatons champion Miss Delacour has unfortunately been forced to retire. She will take no further part in this task." said Dumbledore. The group looked at each other ,,Does anyone know what happened to Hermione and Kyuhyun or are we just guessing?" asked Ryeowook, staring at the water.  
,,I think we don't need to guess…" muttered Leeteuk.  
×××  
Cedric and Cho emerged, the crowd cheered. Viktor and Hermione next.  
The Beauxbatons girls look worried. The group exchanged a look. Kyuhyun and Harry were still underwater. Then Kyuhyun and a girl came up, they were coughing but safe. Kyuhyun helped the out of the water, then came out as well with help of Beauxbatons student. He looked back to the water, searching for Harry. The boy suddenly flew out and landed on the decking where the crowd was.  
,,Harry!" gasped Dumbledore. Kyuhyun was immediately by Harry's side, putting his towel around him ,,Are you okay?"  
Barty called for another towel and Dumbledore called the judges over to him.  
Kyuhyun hugged Harry quickly before letting go. Fleur came over to Harry ,,You saved her, even though she wasn't yours to save. My little sister!" she kissed Harry on the face ,,Thank you! And you…" she looked to Kyuhyun ,,You helped!"  
,,Well… not really." Fleur smiled and kissed him too.  
Hermione came up to Harry with a towel ,,Harry!"  
,,Hermione."  
,,Are you alright? You must be freezing! Personally I think you behaved admirably."  
hermione kissed Harry on the head ,,I finished last, Hermione."  
,,Next to last."  
Others ran up to them, Siwon hugging Kyuhyun tightly, before noticing his bandage slipped of. He frowned when he saw the scar ,,Who did this to you?"  
Kyuhyun just hugged him back ,,Later…"  
Siwon smiled a little.  
,,Attention! Attention!" called Dumbledore ,,The winner is… Mr. Diggory!" Cedric and his friends cheered ,,For showing unique command of the bubblehead shark. The way I see it, Mr. Potter would have finished first had it not been for his determination to rescue not only Mr. Cho but the others as well. We've agreed to award him second place! For outstanding moral fibre."  
×××  
As they were walking away from the lake Harry's friends were cheering him. The three pairs were holding hands, Siwon giving Kyuhyun his sweater so he won't be cold.  
,,All that moral fibre eh?" asked Fred.  
,,Blimey even when you go wrong it turns out right." said Ron.  
,,Well done 'moral fibre'." grinned George. Barty Crouch was waiting for Harry ,,Congratulations Potter, fine achievement. Well done boy. I'm sorry we haven't spoken, after all your story is one I've heard many times. Quite remarkable. Tragic of course, to lose one's family. Never whole again are we? Still, life goes on. And here we stand. I'm sure your parents would be very proud today, Potter." Mad-Eye approached them ,,Bartimus! Not trying to lure Potter into one of the ministry's summer internships are we? Last boy who went into the department of ministries never came out!"  
Barty walked away from him.  
,,And they say I'm mad." the kids stared at him.  
×××  
,,So I remember, I remember when I first met you all. Biggest bunch of misfits I've ever set eyes on. Always reminded me of myself a little. And here we all are, four years later." said Hagrid as the six of them were with him in forest, other boys leaving them alone to study.  
,,We're still misfits." said Ryeowook.  
,,Maybe. But we've all got each other, and Harry of course. Soon to be! The youngest! Tri-Wizard champion there's ever been! Hooray!"  
They walk on singing the Hogwarts song. Harry hold his head in pain. Leeteuk turned to him ,,Are you okay?"  
Harry shrugged, nodding, then on the ground he saw Barty Crouch laying lifeless.  
,,Mr. Crouch?"


	7. Chapter 7

Kyuhyun left Dumbledore's office, leaving Harry here. As he was going down the stairs, Siwon ran up to him ,,Kyu, you've got a minute?"  
oinger looked behind him, then back at Siwon and nodded.

They were sitting in an empty classroom.on the table.  
,,Will you tell me how did you get that?" asked older boy, pointing at Kyuhyun's scar. Kyuhyun looked away and pushed his hair from his face ,,Well… My… My grandmother found out who I'm friends with… She wasn't very happy…" he looked up to see Siwon, looking angry and disgusted.  
,,What about your parents? What do they think?"  
,,My parents… They don't know about the scar. But they know about my friends… You see… They think muggle-borns have right to study magic, they just don't think they'll ever be as good as pure-bloods…" he smiled a little ,,They should meet Hermione." his face darkened again and he looked away, Siwon hugged him around shoulders ,,But my grandmother… She still thinks Voldemort was right and… When my parents or me didn't agree with her she got really angry at us. Then she found out two of my best friends are muggle-borns and one is half-blood, what more Harry Potter…" he shook his head. Siwon just nodded and hugged him tighter.  
×××  
They were sitting in the Great hall, for once none of them staring at Krum.  
,,Is something wrong?" asked Yesung.  
,,We're worried." answered Leeteuk.  
,,Yeah. The last task is here and we still don't know how Harry's name got in." muttered Hermione.  
,,Aish, I feel like I'm going crazy." said Ryeowook in frustrated voice, ruffling his hair. Harry sighed ,,Yeah, tell me about it."  
,,You just be careful. If you die I'll make sure you'll regret it." warned him Kyuhyun.  
×××  
Music was playing and a large crowd was gathered. The champions emerged.  
,,Earlier today Professor Moody placed the tri-wizards cup deep within the maze." said Dumbledore ,,Only he knows its exact position. Now as Mr Diggory…" the crowd cheered on hearing his name ,,and Mr Potter tied for first position they will be the first to enter the maze. Followed by Mr Krum…" the bulgarian crowd went nuts ,,The first person to touch the cup will be the winner. I've instructed the staff to patrol the perimeter, if at any point should a contestant wish to withdraw from the task he or she need only send up red sparks with their wands." contestants gathered round and he told them something.  
,,Champions! Prepare yourselves." called Moody. Cedric hugged his father.  
,,On the count of three…" said Dumbledore ,,One…" the cannon went off. Mr. Filch shrugged, Dumbledore groaned. Harry and Cedric entered the maze through different entrances which closed up behind them.  
,,That's scary." admitted Heechul quietly.  
×××  
,,Isn't it taking too long?" asked Ryeowook. Kyuhyun was on the edge of his seat, trying to distract himself with doing whatever with his hands. Hermione and Ron were talking quietly with each other.  
Suddenly Harry appeared and they all jumped to their feet, released for a second before noticing something was wrong.  
The crowd cheered, triumphant music started to playing, only they were running down.  
Dumbledore ran up to Harry, trying to prize him from Cedric's body. Only when Kyuhyun kneeled next to Harry he let go of Cedric. Kyuhyun hugged him, trying to calm him down.  
,,What happened?" asked Hermione. Heechul saw Cedric, gasping and taking step back, hand over his mouth.  
,,He's back, he's back! Voldemort's back." yelled Harry, desperation in his voice ,,Cedric, he asked me to bring his body back. I couldn't leave him, not there."  
,,It's alright, Harry. It's alright, he's home, you both are." said Dumbledore.  
,,Keep everybody in their seats. A boy has just been killed. The body must be moved Dumbledore, there are… too many people." said Fudge. AMOS  
,,Let me through! That's my son! My boy!" yelled Amos. Kyuhyun watched as the man broke down in front of him, wailing. The crowd looked on distraught.  
×××  
Mad-Eye was knocked into the wall. Dumbledore and Snapecome rushing in, the group right behind them. Dumbledore tokk Mad-Eye by the neck ,,Severus..."  
Severus administered some veritaserum. Mad-Eye wriggles demonically.  
Hermione and Ron grabbed Harry and dragged him to them.  
,,Do you know who I am?" asked Dumbledore.  
,,Albus Dumbledore." answered Moody.  
,,Are you Alastor Moody? Are ya?"  
,,No."  
Heechul pushed Ryeowook behind him protectively.  
,,Is he in this room? Is he in this room?" the man gave a nod ,,Kids, get away from there!" they didn't move. Dumbledore approached the chest. The chest opened, it contained a series of smaller chests. Leeteuk grabbed KangIn's arm, older boy hugged him around waist protectively. Yesung took Ryeowook's hand as well and Siwon hugged Kyuhyun around shoulders, holding him close.  
When the final chest is opened there was a pit within holding a man, the real Alastor Moody.  
,,Are you alright Alastor?" asked Dumbledore. The kids looked inside as well.  
,,I'm sorry Albus." called real Moody.  
,,That's Moody…" muttered Hermione.  
,,But then who's…?" whispered Heechul. Dumbledore hold up one of Mad-Eye's Bottles.  
,,Polyjuice potion." said Snape.  
,,Now we know who's been stealing it from your store, Severus." Dumbledore looked into the pit ,,We'll get you up in a minute." Alastor Moody groaned. The Mad-Eye Moody they had captive in a chair began to twitch about restlessly making strange noises. Yesung now stood in front of Heechul, as if to protect him and Ryeowook.  
The man appeared to be transforming. He ripped off his fake eyepiece which fell on the floor. The students took another step back.  
The man transformed then into ,,Barty Crouch Junior." said Dumbledore.  
,,I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Barty Jr rolled up his sleeve to reveal a skull and snake marking. Hermione and Ron gasped.  
,,Your arm, Harry." said Dumbledore. Kyuhyun was holding Harry's shirt in fist, dragging him back when Barty Jr started talking again ,,You know what this means don't you? He's back. Lord Voldemort has returned."  
,,Send an owl to Azkaban, think they'll find they're missing a prisoner."  
,,I'll be welcomed back like a hero."  
,,Perhaps. Personally I've never had much time for heroes."


	8. Chapter 8

In assembly room, everyone were sitting quietly, some people hugging as Dumbledore spoke ,,Today we acknowledge a really terrible loss. Cedric Diggory was as you all know, exceptionally hard working, intricately fair minded. And most importantly a fierce fierce friend. I think therefore you have the right to know exactly how he died. You see, Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort. The ministry of magic does not wish me to tell you this. But not to do so I think would be an insult to his memory. Now the pain we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me, reminds us that while we may come from different places and speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as one. In light of recent events the bonds of friendship we made this year will be more important than ever. Remember that and Cedric Diggory will not have died in vain, you remember that. And we'll celebrate a boy who was kind and honest and brave and true right to the very end."  
The group exchanged a look.  
×××  
Harry was sitting on a bed, Eunhyuk opposite him. Others left to pack up, promising to come back soon. Eunhyuk kept talking about Donghae and Harry was thankful for that distraction. Plus he had to admit it was adorable how Hyukjae continued to smile when he talked about his boyfriend.  
Then Dumbledore walked in ,,I never liked these curtains. Set them on fire in my fourth year, by accident of course." he looked at Harry ,,I put you in terrible danger this year, Harry I'm sorry." he started to leave, but Harry's voice stopped him ,,Professor, when I was in the graveyard there was a moment… um… when Voldemort's wand and mine sort of connected."  
,,Priorium Contatum. You saw your parents that night didn't you? They reappeared." Harry nodded ,,No spell can reawaken the dead Harry I trust you know that. Dark and diffiult times lie ahead. Soon we must all face the choice between what is right what is easy. But remember this, you have friends here. You're not alone." with that he left. Harry and Eunhyuk looked at each other.  
×××  
Outside was a large crowd gathered, the pupils were going home.  
Viktor Krum gave Hermione a kiss and handed her some paper ,,Write to me. Promise."  
Hermione smiled ,,Bye."  
The Beauxbatons girls left in uniform, the crowd applauded. The Durmstrang boys left too, shaking hands as they went.  
,,Do you think we'll ever just have a quiet year at Hogwarts?" asked Ryeowook.  
,,No." said Ron.  
,,No I don't think so." agreed Harry.  
,,What are you talking about?" asked Yesung.  
,,Yeah! I had nice and calm 3 years before y'all showed up!" said Kangin. They laughed.  
,,Everything's going to change now isn't it?" asked Heechul afterwards, more seriously.  
,,Yes." nodded Kyuhyun.  
,,Promise you'll write this summer. All of you." said Hermione.  
,,Well I won't." said Ron ,,You know I won't!"  
,,Others will won't you?"  
,,Yeah. Every week." said Harry.  
,,If we don't have too much work." said Kyuhyun looking at Siwon. Hermione rolled her eyes ,,I forgot you all are in love~"  
They lookefz over the balcony, the flying horses pulling a carriage head off into the distance. The Bulgarians' ship went underwater.  
,,If it makes you happy, I'm still single and I'll write you as much as you want." said Heechul.  
,,Same!" called Shindong. Hermione laughed.  
×××  
Not even two weeks after summer started half of them met up at Siwon's house.  
,,Isn't that too big?" asked Heechul. Siwon shrugged ,,I don't think so."  
,,I never knew you're so well off." said Shindong.  
,,Probably should've mentioned that."  
Kyuhyun was smiling happily.  
,,How long are you there?" asked Leeteuk.  
,,Two days." answered Ravenclaw ,,Wait until you meet his parents."  
Siwon groaned.  
,,Why?" asked Donghae curiously.  
,,They practically adopted me the moment I stepped in."  
They started to laugh, entering the huge house.  
×××  
It was night and they were all sitting in the living room. Kyuhyun in Siwon's lap on the armchair, Yesung and Ryeowook were occupying the couch with Donghae and Eunhyuk, while KangIn and Leeteuk were sitting on the ground.  
Heechul and Shindong were each in another armchair. The two looked at each other, then back at their friends.  
,,You all are disgustingly sweet." said Heechul. His younger brother chuckled ,,If you're jealous find someone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… This was shorter than I expected.  
> But next year is behind us, and 5th year is my favourite so let's hope it'll be longer. Hope you enjoyed this, let me know what you think in comments.


End file.
